


Stale chips

by XxXNinja_UndiesXxX



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, I have no idea..., Kinky, M/M, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXNinja_UndiesXxX/pseuds/XxXNinja_UndiesXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dont even know what to put for this. i might continue it one day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stale chips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [s00p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s00p/gifts).



> this is the first one i'v wrote in a while i think its been grammar and spelling checked.

“hay Jake come in here?” Jake leaves the bag of chips he was eating to go in to dirks room, the chips will be left to become stale and dirk eats them several weeks later. Walking in he sees some animated video of a charter danceing in a odd way and it makes him blush slightly.  
“yea...... what the bloody fuck are you watching.” shifting his body twords him leaning over his chair looking at him from the side.  
“Anime...”  
“leme search for a good thing”  
reaching over Jake types in ‘guns, anime’ smileing just to make him happy. dirk takes the mouse from him clicking on the first thing he sees it being a rule #63 Panty & Stocking yaoi AMV. Dirk looks up and Jake his face leaning closely ‘til he sees the two guys kiss and well he looks away after witnessing that.  
“What the hell!”  
“I thought it was a anime.” Jake shifts his body as dirk closing the video.  
“You ok bro” he says raising an eyebrow.  
“Yeah I uh I have to go to the bathroom” Dirk continues to be on the computer desk playing with a small pink smuppet he keeps on his desk.  
“What the hell is wrong with you,” he continues to proceed unzipping his pants and starts pleasuring himself. He hears Jake's breathing in the bathroom, he gets up and walks to the door.  
“What the hell is wrong with you,” he continues to proceed unzipping his pants and starts pleasuring himself. Dirk walks in believing he isn't up to anything.  
“did you fall..... You’re hung really well.”  
“W-w-what!! get out!” he says blushing and putting himself back in his pants.  
“Just saying its nice, you should really be proud of that, i mean its really nice.”  
“get the bloody fuck out!!” he throws a smuppet from the toilet at him. Dirk closes the door. His body next to the door, listing.  
“away!!” Jake starts running the water and washes his face off getting part of his hair wet he goes under the sink to get a towel  
“Dirk w-what are these?” Dirk opens the door half way, peeping in cautiously.  
“Those are what they look like.....” He turns his head to the side looking out of the bathroom.  
“Why do you have these?” lifting up rope wrapped loosely around a anal cat tail.  
“Reasons....”  
“Your odd. Whats this remote for?” He turns on the remote the other boys body begins trembling a soft buzzing noise coming from inside his pants, biting his lip softly.  
“your wearing uhhh.....”  
Dirks shakes his head trembling he holds on to the door frame biting his lips closing his eyes tightly blushing in embarrassment. Dirk reaches a hand out grasping on to English pulling him closer. English places his hands on to his shoulders glancing up at him his legs trembling. English lifts the others chin up kissing him softly, dirk pressing his hips out softly  
“What are you doing?”  
“Carrying out a fantasy” He moves his hands on top English’s lower back his fingers gripping around his pant loops. English begins to lead them to the bed, pushing Dirk on to it, his pants already halfway pushed down his blue briefs showing.  
Unaware to them Roxy and Jane are watching them giggling for the fact that there doing that. Jane much less interested than Roxy who has set her drink down and stopped responding to Jane.

Pressing his body up against Dirk he bites the tender skin of his neck leaving a little make than kissing it moving his hand from the others hips down to the front of his pants pushing his hand in groping it and moving his hands looking down he chuckles.  
“My little pony, really?” continuing his hand tingles from the vibration of the penis ring. 

Dirk’s face starts getting heated up arching his back getting closer to the other boy. English lifts his head from the tender skin of Dirk’s neck he tosses his coat off and pulls of his shirt. He winks at Dirk and lowers his body back down slipping his hand under his shirt pinching his nipple pushing his shirt up higher and higher.

Dirks cheeks are flushed, he rocks his hips in the bed. holding on to English's neck he pulls himself up to kiss him.  
“Can I be on top?” English shakes his head in acknowledgement, being flipped, over Dirk pins down his shoulders and kisses him. He trails one of his hands down under neath the bed grabbing a anal cat tail. glancing towards English he whispers.  
“Can I?’ He licks the top of it. English turning his face away from him, nodding he widdens his hips.


End file.
